Reverse Falls (Season 1)
by Gametime99
Summary: Many have Rev!Pines novelized Gravity Falls before now. But, never has it been done quite like this! Mabel plays Pacifica's role! Dipper's first name actually IS Tyrone! All this and more await you in Reverse Falls! No C.O.D.'s accepted!
1. Tourist Trapped (Part 1)

**Welcome! Now, this story is basically a Rev! Pines novelization of the show. But, it's my version of Rev! Pines, which means Mabel will be playing Pacifica's role, and a few OCs will make an appearance to help keep things like the show as much as possible. Well, Enjoy! I don't own Gravity Falls or Rev! Pines for the most part.**

Chapter 1: Tourist Trapped (Part 1)

_Ah, summer break! A time for __leisure, recreation, and takin' 'er easy…unless you're me._

A golf cart with a question mark on the hood crashed through a sign that said "Welcome to Gravity Falls." Driving it was a nine-year old boy with a mop platinum blonde hair wearing a black hoodie, a baby blue vest, gray shorts, and black boots.

"It's getting closer!" cried a twelve-year old girl with long blonde hair wearing a purple cat sweater, a black skirt, and black shoes as a gigantic monster pursued them.

_My name is Gideon, the girl about to puke beside me is my cousin Pacifica. You might be wondering what we're doing in a golf cart fleeing from a creature of unimaginable horror._

The creature ripped a tree out of the ground and threw it at the cousins.

"Look out!" cried Pacifica.

Gideon swerved to avoid the tree that had landed in their path...

_Rest assured, there's a perfectly logical __explanation. But first, let's rewind._

**One week**** earlier...**

Gideon is lounging on the couch playing his DSi. His parents come out.

"Guess what, Gideon? You're going to stay with your Great-Uncle Bud in Gravity Falls for the summer!" said Mrs. Pines.

"And your favorite cousin Pacifica will be there, too," said Mr. Pines.

"That's great, that's great…wait, what?" said Gideon.

_It all began when me and Pacifica's parents decided we could use some fresh air. So, the four of them shipped us up to Gravity Falls, Oregon to stay at our Great-Uncle's place in the woods._

As the cousins unpack, Pacifica turns to Gideon.

"This attic is amazing! Check out all my splinters!" she said, showing Gideon her splintered covered hands.

Gideon, however, wasn't exactly paying attention.

"There's a goat on my bed. Why is there a goat on my bed?" Gideon asked himself, jumping back as the goat took a bite at his brown baseball cap.

The goat, Gompers, started chewing on Pacifica's sweater.

"Yes, you can keep chewing on my sweater!" said Pacifica, joy evident in her voice.

_My cousin tended to look on the bright side of things, but I was having a little trouble adjusting to our new surroundings._

"Yay! Grass!" cried Pacifica as she rolled down a hill.

Gideon, meanwhile, was writing in a journal when a man wearing an old-fashioned suit and a fish-man mask jumped out and scared him.

Underneath the mask, the man had thick brown eyebrows, muttonchops and a maroon fez with a claw or a moon-like symbol on it. He was laughing at the fright he'd given Gideon, before coughing, "It was worth it!"

_And then there was our Great-Uncle Bud, that guy. He had turned a teepee into a tourist trap he called "The Mystery Tent." The REAL mystery was why anybody actually came._

Grunkle Bud was taking a tour through the Mystery Tent.

"Ladies and gentlemen, behold: The Sascrotch!" said Bud, indicating a large Bigfoot statue wearing undies.

The tourists gasped and started taking pictures of the fake exhibit.

_And guess who had to work there?_

Gideon sighed as he swept the floor of the gift shop area. Grunkle Bud swatted Pacifica's hand when she tried to touch a skull of some kind.

"No touching the merchandise!" scolded Bud.

_It looked like it would be the same boring routine all summer. Until one fateful day..._

**Next time: Gideon finds Book 3! Please review, and I'll see you in the new year!**


	2. Tourist Trapped (Part 2)

Welcome!** I decided to update for no reason! Yay! Well, enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Tourist Trapped (Part 2)

"He's looking at it! He's looking at it!" whispered Pacifica.

Nearby, a boy around Pacifica's age read a note Pacifica had left.

"'_Do you like me? Yes...Definately...Absolutely?_" he muttered, looking around.

"I rigged it!" whispered Pacifica.

"Pac, I nkow twelve-year old girls go through a boy crazy phase, but I think you're going overboard with the 'crazy' part," said Gideon, who was cleaning a jar.

"What?" said Pacifica, before blowing a raspberry.

"I'm just saying," said Gideon with a shrug.

"Oh, come on, Gideon, this is my first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!" said Pacifica.

"True, but I don't think you need to hit on every guy you meet," said Gideon.

"What are you talking about?" said Pacifica.

"Well..." said Gideon.

**Four days earlier...**

Pacifica stood next to a boy who was reading the postcards for the Mystery Tent.

"My name's Pacifica, but you can call me the girl of your dreams. I'm joking!" said Pacifica, knocking the boy down and laughing.

**Two days earlier...**

A boy was sitting on a bench holding a turtle when Pacifica popped up behind him.

"Oh, my gosh you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here?" said Pacifica.

**Yesterday...**

"Come one, come all, to the Matress Prince's kingdom of savings!" said a 15-year old matress store mascot.

"Take me with you!" whispered Pacifica, poking her head out from behind some balloons, spooking the mascot.

**Present...**

"Mock all you want, cuz, but I've got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that tent flap right now," said Pacifica.

Sure enough, a man _did_ walk through the Mystery Tent's flap...but, it was Grunkle Bud. He burped.

"Oh, oh, not good ow," grumbled Grunkle Bud.

"Oh, why?!" cried Pacifica as Gideon laughed.

"All right, look alive, people! I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest," said Bud.

"Not it," said Gideon.

"Not it," said Pacifica.

"Also not it," said a plump man with brown hair wearing a tan shirt with a black question mark painted on it, blue jeans with a belt, brown work boots, and a dark green stalking cap.

"No one asked you, Deuce," said Bud.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that," said Deuce, taking a bite of a taco.

"Hey, Robbie! I need you to go put up this sign!" said Grunkle Bud.

"I'd be happy to, but I...can't...reach it," said Robbie Corduroy, a 15-year old guy wearing a light blue dress shirt, a gray vest, black jeans, and black shoes.

"I'd fire all of you if I could. Let's make it...eenie meenie miny...you," said Bud, pointing at Gideon.

"What? Grunkle Bud, whenever I'm in those woods I feel like I'm being watched," said Gideon.

"Oy, this again," said Bud.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today my mosquito bites spelled out 'beware,'" said Gideon, showing Grunkle Bud his arm.

"That says 'bewarb'," said Grunkle Bud, reading what Gideon's mosquito bites had spelled. "All right, look, kid, the whole 'monsters in the forest' is just local legend! Drummed up by guys like me, to sell merch to guys like that." Bud indicated a tourist who was giggling at a bobble-head of Bud. "So, quit being so paranoid!"

**Out in the woods...**

"Grunkle Bud...no one ever believes anything I say," muttered Gideon, hammering up signs. But, when he hammered up another sign, the hammer made a metallic clang.

"What the-?" said Gideon, opening the secret door built into the tree and finding an electroince box. When Gideon hit a switch on it, a secret hatched opened in the ground. Inside it was a book.

Gideon blew off the dust. On the front cover was a golden hand with a black _3_ on it. Gideon opened it and read the first page.

_"'It's hard to believe that it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wonderous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon,'"_ read Gideon. Turning the pages, Gideon muttered, "What is this?"

_"Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed: I'm being watched. I must hide this book before HE finds it. Remember, in Gravity Falls there's no one you can trust_,'" read Gideon.

"HELLO!" cried a voice from behind.

**Please review, and I'll see you in the new year (for real)**


	3. Tourist Trapped (Part 3)

**Welcome back! New year, new chapter!**

Chapter 3: Tourist Trapped (Part 3)

Gideon caught his breath as Pacifica asked, "Whatcha readin' some nerd thing?"

"Uh...it's nothing!" lied Gideon.

"Are you actually not gonna show me?" asked Pacifica.

Gideon casted a glance at Gompers the goat, who was biting at the book. "Let's go somewhere private," he said.

**At the house...**

"It's amazing! Grunkle Bud said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side!" said Gideon.

"No way!" said Pacifica.

"And, get this, after a certain point, the pages go blank. It's as if the guy who was writing it mysteriously vanished," said Gideon.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" asked Gideon.

"Well, time to spill the beans," said Pacifica, knocking over an empty can of beans. "This little dame's got a date! Yay me!"

"Wait a sec, in the half-hour I was gone you already found a boyfriend?" said Gideon.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just irresistable!" said Pacifica.

The door bell rang again.

"Coming!" said Pacifica, running off to answer the door.

Gideon sat down and contiuned reading _3_.

"What you reading there, slick?" asked Grunkle Bud, coming into the room.

"Oh! I was just catching up on- _Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine_?" said Gideon, grabbing a random magazine from the entable.

"That's a good issue," said Bud.

"Hey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!" said Pacifica.

Beside her was a teenage boy with brown hair. He was wearing a black zip-up hoddie, black jeans, and black shoes. "'Sup," he said.

"Hey," said Gideon.

"How's it hanging?" said Bud.

"We met at the cemetary. He's really deep," said Pacifica, rubbing the teen's arm. "Oh! A little muscle there! What a surprise!"

"So...what's your name?" asked Gideon.

"Uh...her...man!" said the teen.

"He means Herman," said Pacifica.

"Are you bleeding, Herman?" asked Gideon.

"It's jelly," said Herman.

"Oh! I _love_ jelly! Look at this!" said Pacifica.

"So, you wanna go hold hands or whatever?" asked Herman.

"Oh! Oh, my goodness! Don't wait up!" said Pacifica, running out the door.

Herman gave Gideon and Bud a thumbs-up before following Pacifica at an unusally fast pace.

_Something didn't feel right about Herman, so I decided to consault the journal..._

Gideon sat by a window in an empty room, reading _3_.

"'_Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for...TEENAGERS?! Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious..._ VAMPIRE!'" cried Gideon.

"What about a camp fire?" came Grunkle Bud's voice.

Outside, Gideon heard moaning. Looking through the window, Gideon saw Herman walk towards Pacifica, hands reaching for her.

"I like you," said Pacifica.

"Pacifica! NOOO!" cried Gideon.

**Next time: We learn the truth about Herman! Please review!**


	4. Tourist Trapped (Part 4)

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Tourist Trapped (Part 4)

"No! Pacifica, look out!" cried Gideon. as Herman grabbed Pacifica's shoulders, but it was only to put on a necklace of...

"Daisies? You sly dog!" said Pacifica.

"Is my cousin really dating a vampire? Or am I going insane?" muttered Gideon.

"It's a dilemma to be sure," said a voice.

Gideon jumped and cried out, but it was only Deuce.

"I couldn't help but hear you talking to yourself in this here empty room," said Deuce.

"Deuce, you've seen Pacifica's boyfriend. He's gotta be a vampire, right?" said Gideon.

"How much blood did you see the guy drink?" asked Deuce.

"None," said Gideon in defeat.

"Look, I believe you. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf. But, you gotta have evidence. Otherwise people will think you're a major-league cuckoo clock," said Deuce.

"As per usual, Deuce, you're right," said Gideon.

"My wisdom is both a blessing…and a curse," said Deuce.

"Deuce! The portable toilets are clogged again!" came Grunkle Bud's voice.

Deuce pulled his stocking cap tighter onto his head. "I am needed elsewhere," he said, walking out of the room backwards.

_My cousin could be in trouble. I needed to get some evidence together, so that's what I did for the next few days. I secretly recorded every date Pacifica and "Herman" had. Finally, I'd seen enough..._

Gideon walked into his and Pacifica's bedroom. "Pacifica, we need to talk about Herman!" he said.

"Isn't he the greatest? Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" said Pacifica, showing Gideon a large red circle on her cheek.

"Yikes!" cried Gideon.

"Ha! Gullible. It was just an accident during kissing practice with the leaf blower…that was fun," said Pacifica.

"No, Pac, listen, I'm trying to tell you that Herman is not what he seems! Take a look!" said Gideon, opening _3_ to a page.

"Ahh! Wood elves!" cried Pacifica.

"Oh, whoops, what I meant to show you was…this!" said Gideon, opening the book to the vampire page.

"That's really not funny, Gideon," said Pacifica.

"Pacifica, it all adds up! The moodiness, the brute strength…have you even noticed how bloody his meat is?" said Gideon.

"Maybe he likes his meat really rare," said Pacifica.

"Pacifica, he's going to suck your blood and turn you into a vampire!" cried Gideon.

"Gideon, listen to me: Herman and I are going on a date at 5:00, and I'm going to be _adorable_ and he's gonna be _dreamy_ and I'm not going to let you ruin it with one of your crazy conspiracies!" said Pacifica, pushing Gideon out of the room as she spoke before slamming the door in his face.

"What am I going to do?" said Gideon.

**5:00 PM...**

"Coming!" said Pacifica. Herman was at the door. "Hey, Herman, how do I look?"

Pacifica's purple "Meow wow" swaeter sparkled.

"Shiny," said Herman.

"You always know what to say," said Pacifica, walking away with Herman.

Gideon watched them go. "Maybe I was wrong. I guess I can be paranoid sometimes and- WHAT THE?!" exclaimed Gideon.

The footage Gideon had been watching on the camera showed Herman sucking a tomato dry with his teeth.

"I was right! Grunkle Bud! Grunkle Bud!" cried Gideon.

Bud, however, was too busy showing some tourists "Rock-That-Looks-Like-A-Face-Rock," and wasn't able to notice Gideon.

**Meanwhile...**

"Finally, we're alone," said Pacifica.

"Yes...alone..." said Herman.

**Back at the Mystery Tent...**

"Bud! Bud!" yelled Gideon.

He then saw Mandy Evergreen, a 12-year old girl with dirty blonde hair that touched her shoulders, green eyes, and wore a green and black striped shirt, blue jeans, and brown work boots who worked at the Mystery Tent whenever Robbie wasn't around, pull up in the Mystery Cart.

"Mandy! Mandy, I need to borrow the golf cart so I can save Pacifica from a vampire!" said Gideon.

Mandy smiled and gave Gideon the keys. "Try not to hit any pedestrians!" she said.

As Gideon pulled away, Deuce stopped him.

"Dude, it's me, Deuce. This is for the vampires," said Deuce, giving Gideon a shovel.

"Thanks," said Gideon.

"And this is in case you see a game of baseball," said Deuce, giving Gideon a bat.

"Uh... thanks?" said Gideon.

"Better safe than sorry!" called Deuce as Gideon drove away...

**With Pacifica and "Herman"...**

"Pacifica, now that we've gotten to know each other...there's something I should tell you," said Herman.

"Oh, Herman, you can tell me anything," said Pacifica.

"Okay, just don't freak out, be cool!" said Herman.

He unzipped the front of his hoodie...it fell off to reveal that "Herman" was actually made up of what seemed to evles wearing raggety brown outfits. The elf on top had brown hair and a brown beard, while the others had white hair and beards.

"All right, to business: We're Wood Elves. My name is Fred, and we Wood Elves have been looking for a new queen. So, to the point: Pacifica Pines, will you marry us?" said Fred as the Wood Elves took the shape of a person down on one knee, the fake hand holding a ring with a large white crystal.

Pacifica sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but I'm a girl, you're elves, and it's like 'What?'" she explained.

"I see... we'll never forget you, Pacifica...because we're gonna kidnap you," said Fred.

"Wait, what?!" said Pacifica.

Fred growled as he jumped on Pacifica, who screamed...

**Next time: The Tourist Trapped arc comes to a close! Now, before I sign off, I wish to make one thing perfectly clear: This is a Reverse Pines!novelization of the show. The later arcs will get more creative, but just hold on until then. So, please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Tourist Trapped (Part 5)

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Tourist Trapped (Part 5)

"Don't worry, Pacifica! I'll save you from that vampire!" said Gideon as he followed Pacifica's screams into the forest, where he found Pacifica trying to fight off a bunch of wood elves.

"The more you struggle, the more awkward this is going to be for everybody! Okay, just get her arm, there, Phil," said Fred.

"What's going on here?" said Gideon.

"Gideon! Herman turned out to be a bunch of wood elves, and they're total jerks! Ow! Hair, hair!" said Pacifica as an elf grabbed her hair.

"Wood elves? Huh, I was way off," said Gideon. He took out _3_ and opened it to the wood elf page. _"'Wood Elves, little people of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses: unknown,'"_ read Gideon. Pacifica was tied down as Gideon read.

"Oh, come on!" she said.

"Hey! Let go of my cousin!" said Gideon, walking forward with the shovel.

Fred turned to face Gideon. "Hey there! Your cousin isn't in danger. She's just about to tie the knot with all 111,495 of us and become our queen for the rest of her natural life! Ain't that right, honey?" said Fred.

"You guys are butt-faces!" said Pacifica, before an elf covered her mouth.

"Let her go, or else!" said Gideon.

"You think you can stop us, boy? The wood elves are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-" said Fred, before Gideon tossed him with the shovel.

Gideon then used the shovel to free Pacifica, who sweep-kicked the elves around her before getting onto the golf cart with Gideon.

"He's getting away with our queen! No, no, no!" said Fred, going after the golf cart as it pulled away. "You've messed with the wrong creatures, boy! Avengers, assemble! D'oh! I mean, elves of the forest, assemble!" cried Fred.

From all over the forest, wood elves came together and joined arms, creating a large structure with Fred at the top...

**Meanwhile...**

Gideon and Pacifica tried to put as much distance between them and the wood elves as possible.

"Hurry, before they come after us!" said Pacifica.

"Pac, I wpouldn't worry about it. Those suckers are only a foot tall," said Gideon...right before the cousins heard a loud booming noise right behind them.

"Dang," said Pacifica, looking in awe at what seemed to be King Kong, only it was made up of 111,495 wood elves, with Fred at the very top, piloting the colossus like a mech.

"All right, teamwork, guys, like we practiced!" said Fred.

"Floor it, Gideon!" said Pacifica.

The cousins managed to just barely avoid getting smashed by the creature's fist. As they sped away from "Elf Kong," the cousins crashed through the "Welcome to Gravity Falls" sign and Gideon lost his hat, right before the golf cart spun out of control in an attempt to avoid a tree that Elf Kong had thrown and crashed in front of the Mystery Tent.

"Stay back!" said Gideon, throwing the shovel at the creature, only for the creature to smash it. "Uh...where's Grunkle Bud?" said Gideon.

**Meanwhile...**

"Behold, the world's most distracting object, aside from the computer, that is," said Grunkle Bud, pulling the string on a swirling motif for some tourists. "Go ahead, try to look away, you can't... actually, I can't even remember what I was talking about," said Bud.

**Back with the Mystery Cousins...**

"It's the end of the line, kids! Pacifica, marry us before we do something crazy!" said Fred.

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" said Gideon.

"I gotta do it," said Pacifica.

"Pacifica, no, don't do this, are you crazy?" said Gideon.

"Gideon, trust me," whispered Pacifica.

"What? No," said Gideon.

"Gideon, just this once, trust me," said Pacifica.

Gideon backed away. _I hope she knows what she's doing,_ he thought.

"All right, Fred...I'll marry you," said Pacifica.

"Hot dog!" said Fred.

He climbed down the mass of wood elves and opened the jewlery box. The crystal on the ring sparkled.

"Huh? Huh?" said Fred.

Pacifica held out her hand, allowing Fred to put the ring on her finger.

"Bada bing, bada boom! Now, let's get you back into the forest, honey. I hope your cousin has a tux," said Fred.

"You may now kiss the bride," said Pacifica.

"Well, don't mind if I do," said Fred.

As Fred puckered up, Pacifica hit the switch on the leaf blower and pointed it at Fred.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute-" said Fred, before he was sucked into the leaf blower.

"That's for lying to me!" said Pacifica. She then cranked up the reverse gear. "That's for breaking my heart!"

"Ow! My face!" said Fred.

"And this is for messing with my cousin," said Pacifica, before asking Gideon, "Want the honors?"

"On three," said Gideon.

"One, two, three!"

The cousin pushed the lever forward and shot Fred at Elf Kong, shattering the monster.

"I'LL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS!" yelled Fred as he went flying back into the forest.

"Who's giving orders? I need orders!" said an elf.

"My arms are tired," said another elf, before he was blown away by the leaf blower.

"Anyone else wants some?" said Gideon.

The wood elves retreated into the forest, except for one who got stuck in a six-pack ring thing and was carried off by Gompers.

"Hey, Gideon, I'm sorry for ignoring your advice earlier. You really were just looking out for me," said Pacifica.

"Hey, don't be like that, you saved our butts back there," said Gideon.

"I know…I guess I'm just upset that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of wood elves," said Pacifica.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's not like everyone you'll date will be a monsters or something supernatural…awkward cousin hug?" said Gideon.

"Awkward cousin hug," said Pacifica.

The cousins embraced. "Pat, pat," they said, before entering the Mystery Tent.

"Yeesh, you two get hit by a bus or somethin'? HA!" said Grunkle Bud. He then saw how down the kids looked. "Hey! I just remembered that I accidentally overstock some inventory…so, how about each of take an item from the gift shop, on the house, you know."

"Really?" said Pacifica.

"What's the catch?" asked Gideon.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something," said Bud.

Gideon walked over to the shelf with hats. He grabbed a blue and white trucker's hat with a blue pine tree on it.

"That ought do the trick," said Gideon._  
_

"And I will have a…grappling hook!" said Pacifica.

"Wouldn't you rather have like, a doll or something?" said Bud.

Pacifica fired the grappling hook and dangled from the rafters. "Grappling hook!" she said.

"Fair enough," said Bud.

**That night...**

Gideon was writing in _3_ while Pacifica played with her new grappling hook.

_This journal told me there was no one in Gravity Falls I could trust. But, I think it's safe to assume that you can trust someone who you just fought a hundred thousand wood elves with…True, Grunkle Bud told us there wasn't anything strange about this town, but who knows what other secrets are waiting to be unlocked?_ wrote Gideon.

**At the Mystery Tent...**

Grunkle Bud walked into the gift shop. He approached the keychain display and pressed on one of them. A secret door opened in the floor, through which Bud entered. The door slid shut behind him...

**Finished! Boy that was hard work! Next time: We begin Legend of the Gobblewonker! Please Review!**

** Now, since this is a Rev! Pines novelization of the show, I'm going to try something a little different. At the end of each episode/arc, I will put an A1Z26 code. Like the show, It'll just be fun little easter eggs. Here's the first:**

**23-5-12-3-15-13-5 20-15 18-5-22-5-18-19-5 6-1-12-12-19!**


	6. The Legend of The Gobblewonker (Part 1)

**Welcome back! Let's begin!**

Chapter 6: The Legend of the Gobblewonker (part 1)

"Are you ready for the ultimate challenge?" asked Pacifica.

"You know I'm ready," said Gideon.

"Then you know what this means," said Pacifica.

"Syrup Race!" said the cousins.

The cousins then held open bottles of syrup over their mouths.

"Go, Ms. Butterworth!" said Gideon.

"Go, Bisquik!" said Pacifica.

A bit of syrup landed in Gideon's mouth. He then turned his attention to the morning newspaper.

"Hey, Pacifica, look at this," said Gideon, showing Pacifica the paper.

"Sock'em Boppers? That'll go great with my 90s collection! Ooh, and so will Moon Shoes," said Pacifica.

"No, Pac, this," said Gideon, indication an ad for a monster photo contest. "We've seen weirder stuff than this everyday. Did we get any pictures of those elves?"

"Nope, just memories," said Pacifica.

Grunkle Bud came in. "Morning, knuckleheads. You two know what day it is?" he said.

"Happy Birthday?" said Gideon.

"Merry Christmas!" said Pacifica.

Bud hit Gideon in the head with the newspaper. "It's Family Fun Day, genius! We're cutting' off work and having one of those bonding thingies," said Bud.

"Grunkle Bud, is this going to be anything like our _last_ Family Bonding Day?" asked Gideon.

**Three days earlier...**

"Come on, you two! These fireworks aren't going to shoplift themselves!" said Bud as Gideon and Pacifica stuffed fireworks into the trunk of Bud's Camero…before they heard police sirens.

"Uh-oh," said Bud.

**Present...**

Pacifica shuddered. "The county jail was so cold," she said.

"All right, maybe I haven't been the best summer caretaker, but I swear, today we're going to have some real family fun. Now, who wants to put on blindfolds and get into my car?" said Grunkle Bud.

"Yay!" said the cousins.

"Wait, what?" said Gideon.

**Please review! And go check out my new Dipendigo story!**


	7. The Legend of The Gobblewonker (Part 2)

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: The Legend of the Gobblewonker (Part 2)

Gideon and Pacifica were in the backseat of Grunkle Bud's Camero, wearing blindfolds while Bud fiddled with the radio.

"Blindfolds never lead to anything good," said Gideon.

"I feel like all my other senses are hightened. I can smell with my tongue," said Pacifica, who tried smelling with her tongue.

The Camero hit a bump, or maybe a small animal, launching the cousins.

"Grunkle Bud, are _you_ wearing a blindfold?" asked Gideon.

"No, but with my eyesight I might as well be. What's that, a gopher?" said Grunkle Bud, before the car crashed through a guardrail.

**A short time later...**

"Okay, open 'em up!" said Grunkle Bud.

The cousins removed their blindfolds to find themselves at Lake Gravity Falls.

Grunkle Bud, wearing a fisherman's outfit, said, "Ta-da! It's fishing season!"

"Fishing?" said Pacifica.

"What are you playing at, old man?" asked Gideon.

"You're gonna love it! The whole town's out here!" said Bud.

Sure enough, the cousins saw Lazy Susan from the Diner, who was trying to get fish to hop into a frying pan, and Robbie, who was chanting "Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!" with his brothers as his dad held a fish in a headlock.

"That's some quality family bonding!" said Bud.

"Grunkle Bud, why do you want to bond with us all of a sudden?" asked Gideon.

"Come on! This'll be great! To be honest, I've never had fishing buddies before. The guys from the ord-er, the lodge won't go with me. Apparently they don't 'like' or 'trust' me," said Bud.

"I think he actually wants to fish with us," said Pacifica.

"Hey, I know what'll cheer you sad sacks up!" said Grunkle Bud. He put a pair of fishing hats on the cousins. "Pow! Pines family fishing hats! That's hand stitching."

Gideon's hat read "GIDEON" and Pacifica's read. "PACIFIC."

"It's going to be you two, me, and those goofy hats on a boat for ten hours!" said Grunkle Bud.

"Ten hours?!" said Gideon.

"I brought the joke book!" said Bud, holding up his _2,014 Uncle- __Approved Yuk 'em ups._

"No…No!" said Gideon.

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" said Pacifica.

"I seen it! I seen it again!" cried an elderly man with a long white beard wearing a dark blue patched-up suit and tie and a prospector-style hat. The cousins recognized him as Dr. McGucket, the local kook. McGucket ran into the center of a group of people. "The Gravity Falls Gobblewonker! Come quick before he scramdoodles away!" he said, before breaking into a random dance.

"Aw, he's doing a happy jig," said Pacifica.

"No! It's a jig of grave danger!" said Dr. McGucket.

"Hey! What did I tell you about scaring my customers? This is your last warning, Dad!" said Park Ranger McGucket, coming out of his shop and spraying his dad with a spray bottle filled with water.

"But, I've got proof this time, by gummity!" said Dr. McGucket.

The Mystery Cousins looked at each other as everyone followed Dr. McGucket to the docks.

"BEHOLD!" cried Dr. McGucket, pointing at a heavily damaged rowboat. "It's the Gobble-dee-wonker what done did it! It had a long neck like a gee-raf! And wrinkly skin like…well, this gentleman right here!" said Dr. McGucket, pointing at Grunkle Bud, who was digging in his ear.

"Huh? What?" said Bud.

"It chopped my boat up to smitheroons!It shimshamed over to Scuttlebut Island! You gotta believe me!" said Dr. McGucket.

"Attention, all units: We got ourselves a crazy old man," said Sheriff Blubs, causing everyone to laugh out loud. Ranger McGucket shook his head in in dsappointment.

"Aw, donkey spittle! Banjo polish..." muttered Dr. McGucket as he walked away.

"Well, that happened. Now, let's untie this boat and get out on that lake!" said Grunkle Bud, climbing into his rickety boat, _The Bud Bomb_.

"Pacifica, did you hear what that old dude said?" said Gideon.

"'Aw, donkey spittle!'" said Pacifica.

"No, the other thing. As in, the thing about the monster. If we can snag a photo of it, we can split the prize 50-50," said Gideon.

"Hey, that's two fifties!" said Pacifica.

"Imagine what you could do with $500!" said Gideon.

So, Pacifica did just that...

_Next to the Mystery Tent is a small building titled "Pacifica's 90s Museum."_

_"Now, folks, if you look to your left you'll see Sock 'em Boppers, the safe way to settle arguements like men!" said Pacifica, leading a tour through the museum. The tourists clapped and took pictures..._

"Pac? Pac!" said Gideon.

Snapping back to reality, Pacifica said, "Gideon, I am one _million_ percent onboard with this!"

"Grunkle Bud, change of plans, we're taking that boat over to Scuttlebutt Island and find that Gobblewonker," said Gideon.

"Monster hunt! Monster hunt!" chanted the cousins.

"Monster hunt! Monster...I'll go," said Dr. McGucket.

A boat horn blasted and Deuce pulled up in his boat, the _S.S. Radical Guy_.

"You two dudes say something about a monster hunt?" asked Deuce.

"Deuce!" said Pacifica.

"What's up, Ocean Girl?" said Deuce, giving Pacifica knucks. "Dudes, you can totally use my boat for your hunt. It's gotta steering wheel, chairs...normal boat stuff."

"All right, let's think this through. You _could_ go waste your time on some epic monster-finding adventure, or you could learn how to tie knots and skewer worms with your Great-Uncle Bud!"

The Mystery Cousins, however, already made up thier minds: they went with Deuce to Scuttlebutt Island.

"Ingrates! Aw, who needs 'em? I've got a whole box of creepy fishing lures to keep me company," said Grunkle Bud, before he closed the box in disgust.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hoist the anchor!" said Gideon.

Deuce lifted a cinder block out of the water.

"Raise the flag!" said Gideon.

Pacifica held up a towel with a sun wearing sunglasses and the word "FUN" on it.

"We're gonna find that Gobblewonker!" said Pacifica.

"We're gonna win that photo contest!" said Gideon.

"Do any of you dudes have sunscreen?" asked Deuce.

"We're gonna...go get sunscreen!" said Gideon.

"Yay!" said Deuce and Mabel.

**Please review!**


	8. The Legend of The Gobblewonker (Part 3)

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: The Legend of The Gobblewonker (Part 3)

Gideon paced up and down the dock of the _S.S. Radical Guy_.

"All right, everybody, if we're gonna win this photo contest, we've gotta do it right. Think, what's the number one problem with most monster hunts?" said Gideon.

"If you're a side character you could die within the first 30 or 45 minutes of the movie. Also, someone usually sets the stage for a sequel by taking the cursed object home. Hey, wait am I a side character? Do you ever think about stuff like that?" said Deuce.

"No, camera trouble. For example, say Bigfoot shows up. Deuce, be Bigfoot," said Gideon.

Deuce imitated Bigfoot.

"There he is, Bigfoot! Oh, no camera! Oh, wait here's one! Oh, no film! You see what I'm doing here?" said Gideon.

"Oh, yeah," said Pacifica.

"Dude's got a point," said Deuce.

"That's why I bought seventeen disposable cameras! Two on my ankle, three in my jacket, four for each of you, three extras in this bag, and one under my hat. There's no possible way we're gonna miss this! All right, let's test our cameras out," said Gideon.

Deuce took a picture with his camera's business end aimed out his face.

"Ahh! Dude!" cried Deuce, tossing the camera overboard in his agony.

"Now, this is why you need back-up cameras, we still have sixteen," said Gideon.

A seagull dove at Pacifica. "Ahh! Bird!" she cried, throwing her camera at the seagull.

"Fifteen! All right, everyone, don't lose your cameras," said Gideon.

"What? Lose the cameras?" said Deuce.

"Don't!" said Gideon.

"Dude, I just threw two away," said Deuce.

"Thirteen! We still have thirteen cameras-" said Gideon, before he accidentally smashed a camera. "Twelve. We have twelve cameras."

"So, do we keep throwing cameras overboard or what?" said Pacifica.

"NO! All right, you can be lookout, Deuce can work the wheel, and I'll be captain," said Gideon.

"What? Why do you get to be captain? What about Pacifica, huh? Pacif-ic-a Pacif-ic-a!" said Pacifica.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Gideon.

"What about co-captain?" asked Pacifica.

"There's no such thing as co-captain," said Gideon.

"Oh…whoopsie!" said Pacifica, tossing a camera overboard.

**Cameras remaining: 11**

"Okay, fine! You can be co-captain!" said Gideon.

"Can I be associate co-captain?" asked Deuce.

"As co-captain, I authorize that request," said Pacifica.

"Well, as first co-captain, our number one order of business is to lure the monster out with this," said Gideon, pointing at a barrel of fish food.

"Permission to taste some?" asked Deuce.

"Granted," said Gideon.

"Permission co-granted," said Pacifica.

"Permission associate co-granted," said Deuce. He started gagging as soon as he licked the fish food while Gideon and Pacifica laughed.

**Meanwhile...**

"Traitors! I'll find my own fishing buddies," grumbled Grunkle Bud. He spotted a boat not to far away. "Aha! There's my new pals!"

**Meanwhile...**

A man held a diamond engagement ring behind his back as his girlfriend sat.

"Callie, there's a burning question that my heart longs to ask of you," said the guy.

"Oh, Carl!" said Callie.

Grunkle Bud pulled up. "Hey! Wanna hear a joke?"

"Uh…" said Carl.

"Here goes! My ex-wife still misses me, BUT 'ER AIM IS GETTIN' BETTER!… HER AIM IS GETTIN' BETTER!...Ya see, it's funny because marriage is terrible!" said Grunkle Bud as the boat pulled away. "WHAT?!"

**Please review, and I'll see you next time!**


	9. The Legend of The Gobblewonker (Part 4)

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Legend of the Gobblewonker (Part 4)

As Gideon, Pacifica, and Deuce made their way to Scuttlebutt Island, Pacifica played with a pelican.

"How's it going?" said Pacifica. Moving the pelican's peak, she replied to herself in a deep voice, "It's going awesome! bow-bow-buh-buh-bow-bow!"

"Pacifica, leave that thing alone," said Gideon.

"Aw, I don't mind none," said Pacifica in the deep voice. "Hey, look I'm drinking water!" said Pacifica in her normal voice. As she drank, Pacifica said in the deep voice, "Grinkle, Grinkle, little-" before she started to cough.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing lookout?" said Gideon.

"Look out!" yelled Pacifica, throwing a volleyball at Gideon. "But, seriously, I'm on it."

Just then, the boat crashed into land.

"See? We're here! I'm the bomb at being lookout! Sock' em Boppers and Moon Shoes, here we come!" said Pacifica.

As the trio ventured into the forest, Deuce and Pacifica stopped at the Scuttlebutt Isalnd sign.

"Dude, check it out," said Deuce, covering the "Scuttle" part of the sign up with his arm. "Butt Island."

"Deuce, you rapscallion!" said Pacifica. She then noticed Gideon wasn't laughing. "Hey, why aren't you laughing? Are you _scared_?" she said.

"Yeah, right, I'm not-" said Gideon, before Pacifica poked him in the nose while making a raspberry noise.

"Yeah, you are!" said Pacifica, continuing to poke Gideon and make raspberry noises.

Just then, the trio heard a monstrous growling noise.

"Dude, did you guys hear that?" asked Deuce.

"What _was_ that? Was it your stomach?" asked Pacifica.

"No, my stomach normally sounds like whale noises," said Deuce.

Pacifica listened to Deuce's stomach. Sure enough, it sounded like whales.

"Wow, so majestic!" said Pacifica.

Just then, a possum ran by and grabbed the trio's lantern.

"Our lantern!" said Gideon. "Argh, I can't see anything through this fog!"

"Dude, I don't know man. Maybe…this isn't worth it," said Deuce.

"Not worth it? Guys, imagine what would happen if we got that picture," said Gideon. He then did exactly that...

_"Tonight, I'm here with adventure-seeker Gideon Pines, who successfully photographed the elusive Gobblewonker! Tell me, Gideon, what's the secret to your success?" asked a guy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a black leather trench coat, a blue shirt with a white star, black jeans, and black boots._

_Gideon, who was dressed like Indiana Jones, replied, "Well, I run away from nothing." Gideon then downed his cup of coffee. "Nothing __except my annoying Grunkle Bud, who I ditched in order to pursue that lake monster."_

_"How right you were to do so. He looked like a real piece of work. I don't often do this, but I feel the need to give you an award," said the guy, putting a medal around Gideon's neck._

_Just then, Pacifica punched down the wall with her Sock 'em Boppers. "Iron! Why won't you interview me?!" she yelled, chasing after the two. Abruptly, Iron poked his head in front of the interview camera._

_"As you can see, I'm going to try to make several cameos and/or self-references in this story. Ciao!" he said..._

Gideon had no idea where that last part came from. "I'm in!" he said.

"Me too!" said Pacifica, before she and Gideon ran off.

After looking around, Deuce said, "All right, dudes, I'm coming!"

**Later...**

Deuce was making beat-box noises while Pacifica sang about words that rhymed with her name.

"Dude, we should be writing this down," said Deuce.

"Guys! You hear something?" asked Gideon.

A loud growling sound could be heard. Birds flew off in a certain direction.

"This is it! This is it!" said Gideon.

As he and Pacifica walked towards the noise, Deuce grabbed a conveniently placed wooden spear. The trio walked through the fog and soon found what seemed to be the Gobblewonker sticking up out of the water. The trio then dove behind a log.

"Everyone. Get your cameras ready!" said Gideon.

Deuce, Pacifica, and Gideon all activated their cameras.

"Ready…GO!" yelled Gideon.

The trio ran at the figure taking pictures, only for it to be revealed to be made of wood and home to...

_I love cavorting!_ squeaked a beaver.

_That deserves a hug!_ said another beaver, embracing the first one.

"But…then what was that noise then? I heard a monster noise," said Gideon.

But, as it turned out, it was only a beaver with a chainsaw.

"Maybe that old guy was crazy after all," said Gideon.

"He did use the word scramdoodle," said Pacifica.

**Meanwhile...**

"Look, when you're threading the line, a lot of people don't know this, but you wanna use a barrel knot. That's a secret from one fishing buddy, to another," said Grunkle Bud.

"Uh…who are you exactly?" asked the little boy Bud was talking to.

"Just call me your Grunkle Bud!" said Bud.

"Why are you talking to our son? If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the police!" said the boy's mother.

"You see, the thing about that is…" said Grunkle Bud, before speeding away.

"Go bother your own kids!" yelled the woman.

**Back with the Mystery Cousins...**

Deuce was taking pictures of a beaver like a fashion model while Gideon sat on a rock out in the lake.

"What are we gonna say to Grunkle Bud...we ditched him over nothing," said Gideon.

Just then, the rock he was on started shaking.

"Hey, guys do you feel that?" asked Gideon, before the rock abruptly sank.

Gideon's jaw dropped as the trio gazed at the Gobblewonker. "This is it!" he said, taking pictures of the creature.

Deuce and Pacifica, however, remained still.

"Come on, this is our chance!" said Gideon.

Deuce and Pacifica started to back away.

"What's wrong with you guys?" said Gideon, unaware that the Gobblewonker was literally right behind him.

"Gideon..." said Pacifica.

"Dude..." said Deuce.

"It's not that hard! All you gotta do is point and shoot. Like this," said Gideon.

He aimed his camera towards the Gobblewonker...and then he looked into its face, before it let out a roar.

Gideon dropped the camera and ran for it with the others.

**Cameras Remaining: 10.**

The Gobblewonker pursued them, knocking over trees as it was chasing the trio.

"Get back to the boat! Hurry!" said Deuce.

The Gobblewonker took a bite at Pacifica, who hopped onto Deuce's back as he ran. Gideon turned as he ran and tried to take a picture of the Gobblewonker, but tripped over a tree root, dropping the camera.

**Cameras Remaining: 9.**

"The picture!" cried Gideon.

Deuce grabbed Gideon by the back of his hoodie and kept running.

"Dude, if it makes you feel any better, I got plenty of pictures of those beavers, dude!" said Deuce.

"Why would that make me feel better?!" said Gideon.

**Please review!**


	10. The Legend of The Gobblewonker (Part 5)

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: The Legend of The Gobblewonker (Part 5)

Deuce, Gideon, and Pacifica made it back to the _S.S. Radical Guy _with the Gobblewonker right behind them.

"Let's get out of here dudes!" said Deuce, starting up the boat.

As the Gobblewonker followed them into the water, Gideon said, "All right, this is it!" But, as he lifted the camera to his face, he found that there was a problem. "Cracked lense?! Deuce, get a photo!"

**Cameras remaining: 8.**

Deuce, however, was throwing cameras off the side of the boat.

**Cameras remaining: 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2.**

"What are you doing?!" cried Gideon.

Deuce turned to face Gideon. "Don't worry, dude! I still got one more!" he said, before throwing it at Gideon.

The camera smashed against the driver's area of the boat.

**Cameras remaining: 1.**

The Gobblewonker jumped into the water and kept chasing the _S.S. Radical Guy._ Deuce got behind the wheel and pulled the reverse lever to get away from the Gobblewonker. The Gobblewonker slammed his head into the water, slowing down the boat. Deuce turned the boat around.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" yelled Gideon.

Deuce threw the forward lever forward and the boat sped away from the Gobblewonker. But, the beast kept close to the boat.

**Meanwhile...**

Grunkle Bud, still having not found fishing buddies, sat alone in his boat.

"Can you please tell me more funny stories, Pop-pop?" asked a five-year old boy who somewhat resembled Gideon in a boat not too far away from Bud's.

"Anything for my fishing buddies!" said Pop-pop.

"Pop-pop...I just wealized that...I wuv you," said the boy.

"Oh, come on! Boo! Boo!" yelled Grunkle Bud.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" said Pop-pop.

"Maybe he has no one who wuvs him, Pop-pop," said the boy.

"Yeah, well I...I-" said Grunkle Bud, right before the _S.S. Radical Guy_ and the Gobblewonker sped past. Bud growled and slammed his hat down, before sitting down, looking sad.

**Back with the Mystery Cousins...**

The _S.S. Radical Guy_ had made it all the way back to Scuttlebutt Island with The Gobblewonker in hot pursuit.

"Deuce! Beavers!" yelled Gideon, pointing at the wodden structure they'd seen earlier.

_We're still beavers!_ squeaked the beavers, before the _S.S. Radical Guy_ crashed into them. The beavers then began attacking Gideon, Pacifica, and Deuce.

With Deuce trying to get a beaver off of his face, Pacifica took the wheel.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" said Deuce as Gideon got rid of the rest of the beavers.

The Gobblwonker dove beneath the surface, knocking over several boats as it passed.

"Headlock!" said Robbie's dad.

"Dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!" chanted Robbie and his brothers before the Gobblewonker knocked them out of the boat.

"The fishes!? They seek revenge! Swim, boys! Swim!" said Robbie's dad.

The Gobblewonker resurfaced and started swinging it's head around, damaging the boat.

"Look out!" yelled Pacifica, before the boat crashed through a pane of glass that was being carried across the water for some reason. "Where do I go?!"

Thinking fast, Gideon pulled out _3_. "Go into the falls! I think there might be a cave behind there!" he said.

"'Might be?!'" said Pacifica.

As the trio braced for a crash, they instead found the boat crashing through a cave. As for the Gobblewonker, it got stuck.

"It's stuck!" said Pacifica.

"Ha ha! Yeah! Wait...it's stuck?" said Gideon.

The trio, Deuce now shirtless, ran to the top of a nearby short cliff. Gideon searched frantically for a camera, before Pacifica showed him the one under his hat.

Jumping up and down with joy, Gideon snapped several pictures of the Gobblewonker.

"Did you get a good one?" asked Pacifica.

"They're all good ones!" said Gideon.

As Gideon and Pacifica cheered, a large rock fell on the "Gobblewonker's" head, causing it to spark and power down, with it's eyes flickering.

"What the-?" said Gideon.

He climbed down and inspected the creature. It was made of metal.

_That's weird...why would a sea monster be made of metal? Unless..._ thought Gideon, climbing on top of the "Gobblewonker." "Hey, guys! Come check this out!" said Gideon.

On the top of the "Gobblewonker" was a hatch. When it was opened, the trio found inside.

"Work them bellows in the-" muttered Dr. McGucket, before turning to face the trio. "Aw, banjo polish!"

"You? You _built_ this? Why?" asked Gideon.

"I...I just wanted attention!" said Dr. McGucket.

"I still don't understand," said Gideon.

"Well, first, I hootannanied up a bio-mechanical brainwave generator, then I learned to operate a stick-shift with my beard-" said Dr. McGucket.

"No, I mean why did you build this?" said Gideon.

"Well, when you get to be an old feller like me, nobody pays any attention to you anymore. My own son hasn't visited me in months. So, I figured maybe I'd catch his fancy with an 18-ton aquatic robot. Ah ha ha! Whoo ha ha ha...heh. In retrospect it seems a bit contrived. You just don't know the lengths us old timers go through for a little quality time with our family," explained Dr. McGucket.

Gideon and Pacifica pulled out the fishing hats Grunkle Bud had given them.

"Dudes, I guess the real lake monster is you two. Sorry, just, boom, popped into my head there," said Deuce.

"So...did you ever talk to your son about how you felt?" asked Pacifica.

"No, sir, I got streight to work on the robot. I made lots of robots back in my day. Like when my wife left me and I created a homicidal pterodyctl-tron. And when my pal Ironpatriotrox didn't come to my retirement party, something about being too busy with his stories or something like that, I created an 80-ton Shamebot that exploded the entire downtown area! Ah ha ha ha ha! Well, back to work on my death ray!" said Dr. McGucket.

"Well, so much for the photo contest," said Gideon.

"We still have one roll of film left," said Pacifica.

"What do you want to do with it?" asked Gideon.

**Later...**

Grunkle Bud was steering his boat into the dock when Gideon called out, "Hey! Over here!"

The wrecked _S.S. Radical Guy_ pulled up to Bud's boat and Pacifica took a picture.

"What the-? Kids? I thought you two were out playing Spin The Bottle with Deuce," said Grunkle Bud.

"Well, we spent all day trying to find a legendary dinosaur," said Gideon.

"But, we realized that he only dinosaur we wanna hang out with is right here," said Pacifica.

"Save your sympathy! I've been having a great time without you! Making friends, talking to my reflection, I had a run-in with the lake police! I guess I have to wear this ankle bracelet now, so that'll be fun," said Bud.

"So, I guess there isn't room on that boat for three more?" asked Gideon as he and Pacifica put on their fishing hats.

"You knuckleheads ever seen me thread a hook with my eyes closed?" asked Grunkle Bud.

"Five bucks says you can't do it," said Gideon, getting into the boat.

"You're on!" said Bud.

"Five more bucks says you can't do it with your eyes closed, _plus_ me singing at the top of my lungs!" said Pacifica, getting into the boat.

"I like those odds!" said Bud. When Deuce got into the boat, Grunkle Bud asked, "Whoa, what happened to your shirt?"

"It's a long story," said Deuce.

**Later...**

The Pines family was bringing the boat in for the day when they hit an unsuspected bump.

"What was that?" asked Gideon.

Pacifica merely shrugged.

Under the water, one of Gideon's disposable cameras sank, only to be eaten by a large, aquatic dinosaur-like creature: the one true Gobblewonker...

**And that concludes the Gobblewonker arc! Tune in to The Yensid Station tomorrow as we begin the Headhunters arc! Please crack this code and review!**

**23-8-15 9-19 20-8-9-19 19-12-5-14-4-5-18-13-1-14 7-21-25?**


	11. Headhunters (Part 1)

**Welcome back! Let's begin!**

Chapter 11: Headhunters (Part 1)

Gideon and Pacifica were watching TV in their house. Gideon ate popcorn while Pacifica did some knitting.

_"I'm afraid your services won't be required, here, sir. We've already examined the evidence and this is obviously an accident,"_ said the NYPD cop on TV.

_Accident, sergeant? I rather think this is…MURDER!_ quaked a duck wearing a tan trench coat.

_"WHAT?!"_ said the cop.

_"New York Police Ducktective, will be back after these messages,_" said the announcer.

Pacifica dropped her knitting. "That duck is a genius," she said.

"Oh, come on! It's easier to find clues when you're that short," said Gideon.

"Are you saying you could outwit Ducktective?" said Pacifica.

"Pac, I have very keen powers of observation. For example, by merely smelling your breath I can tell that you've been eating…a whole tube of toothpaste?" said Gideon.

"It was so sparkly…" said Pacifica.

Just then, Deuce came running in.

"Dudes! You'll never guess what I found!" he said.

"Buried treasure!" said Gideon.

"Buried- hey, I was gonna say that!" said Pacifica.

"Sorry, but we're not richer than the Northwest family…or that author guy in the trench coat. Follow me," said Deuce.

So, Gideon and Pacifica followed Deuce down a dark hallway in the house.

"Okay, so I was clean up this hallway when I found this door, hidden behind the wallpaper. It's crazy bonkers creepy," said Deuce.

He opened the door he mentioned. Inside were wax figures of everyone from MSNBC's Chris Matthews to Napoleon.

"Whoa…it's a secret wax museum!" said Gideon, walking around with a flashlight.

"They're so lifelike," said Pacifica, rubbing Wax Watson's arm.

"Except for that one," said Gideon.

"Hello!" said the "Wax Figure."

Everyone screamed.

Grunkle Bud laughed. "It's just me, your Grunkle Bud!" he said.

Everyone screamed again.

**And so begins Headhunters! Now, I have very important announcement to make right now: I just bought the Gravity Falls Gossiper! (In english, that means I'm replacing Toby Determined with me in this story. Yay!) Okay, Please review, and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
